The Friendships Combined
by TheSilverDragoon
Summary: All the legendary Bladers, excluding Ryuga, Aguma and Rago, were in the meeting room after escaping Nemesis and the final battle is now right around the corner, fear has been spread though a few, but the friendship they share an the power of the star fragment will be enough to give them victory. Friendship, Action, rated T.
1. Practice

The Friendships Combined

Practice

The majority of the legendary Bladers were in the meeting room after luckily escaping the wrath of Rago, the legendary blader representing the child of the black sun. The bladers currently here were Ginga, Kyouya, and Chris, the legendary Bladers representing the four seasons, Autumn, spring and winter respectively. The others, the solar system legendary bladers, were Yuki, King, Dynamis and the newly joined Tithi, who was the legendary blader of Venus. Aguma from the Beylin Fist was absent and with the rest of his group with Bau , making the group have seven out of the nine legendary Bladers to join them. There were also many friends and allies supporting the legendary bladers, Masamune and the others from dungeon gym were here, Toby and Zeo. Also from the native city, Madoka, Kenta as Benkei were there, and the two strong ex Gan-Gan- Galaxy team members, Tsubasa and Yu.

The room was silent, no one knew what to say, they all seemed to have nervous or worried looks on their faces after witnessing the power if Diablo Nemesis, the bey that seemed to have a dark God-like power, and seemed un-beatable.

"We will get him next time" King said enthusiastically, punching the air in front of him. "Yeah, next time he will need to look out for me and VariAres"

"Yes, I totally agree" Masamune agreed quickly. "My striker will knock him out of the stadium!"

Yuki stood up with a grin on his face. "If we all work together, nothing is impossible, right, Mr Ginga?"

Ginga nodded in agreement. "Right Yuki, let's all train together okay?"

A few nods were given from the other bladers, liking the idea.

"Sure, but I'm not holding back at all!" Kyouya exclaimed, pulling out his Fang Leone. "Let's battle until the end this time"

They all turned their heads to Kyouya's battle challenge; his bey was pointed to the guardian of the temple at mist mountain, Dynamis.

"Don't underestimate Jupiter and me" Dynamis responded. "Be careful of your opponent, blader of the spring constellation bey."

Dynamis had not moved from his current position. "Maybe another time Kyouya"

"You're not going right away? Let's go Masamune!" King exclaimed. "Anyone interested, then join us, what about you Ginga?"

"Alright then King, Masamune" Ginga responded eagerly. "Let's do this thing!"

"Then we should battle, right now!" Masamune yelled confidently.

The legendary blader of Mars and the Autumn constellation bey holder nodded towards their friend, running with him towards the battle stadiums located in another room located in the building.

"Even if we do practice, will it be enough?" Tithi asked, worried of what the outcome of the final battle could be. "He looked really scary, just like yo-yo"

Dynamis and Chris didn't know who Tithi was talking about, when mentioning 'yo-yo', and decided to stay silent on that matter, but decided to answer the question the young boy asked.

"We all need to stay strong at this time, young warrior of Venus, the answer is in the will of the heavens, and with nearly all of us here, victory is almost in our grasp" Dynamis replied confidently as usual.

"Even if we don't have them all" Chris continued positively, trying to get some confidence into everyone. "I've been doing huge training as a blader for hire, and I'm sure you and everyone else has been workin' hard, we may be able to beat him with us seven".

However, someone else standing in the room was not so happy about this turn of events, he had a look of anger on his face, and decided to release his thoughts.

"My name is Kyouya!" The blader yelled loudly. "It isn't yo-yo or anything else!"

"You will always be yo-yo, yo-yo" Yu said cheerily, joining in the conversation in his usual happy tone.

"If that's how you feel, then lets battle right now!" Kyouya challenged. "

"Alright then, let's go yo-yo" Yu accepted happily, running to the room that King, Masamune and Ginga had gone off to, where the battle stadiums are.

Kyouya quickly followed with a grin on his face, Yu was not going to win against the spring constellation bey.

"Oh no, Yu" Tithi said, wanting to be by his best friend. "I'm coming too"

Tithi had quickly ran from a standstill and tried to catch up to the two bladers.

After all of this, half of the people had left the room to practice. The only ones left were Yuki, Benkei, Kenta, Madoka, Dynamis and Chris.

"Benkei" Kenta said. "Remember back at Battle Bladers, Doji changed the pairings, we never had a battle against each other, let's battle seriously for practice."

Benkei nodded, the battle would be interesting, Benkei had trained with Wild Fang, and Kenta had been training with the mysterious Ryuga, who would be stronger?

"I accept Kenta, lets battle!" Benkei replied.

There were only a few people left now, and the air almost became stale. The remaining members in the room had a lot of knowledge about the event, and with that became a serious conversation.

"Mr. Dynamis, what you told Tithi was a lie; we need all nine legendary Bladers to have a chance at defeating the black sun, the God of Destruction, Nemesis"

Dynamis sighed. I know that Yuki, but he doesn't fully understand the concept of being a legendary blader, let's give him hope so he will train the hardest he possibly can."

"So who's left?" Chris asked, also quite new to the legendary blader cast and didn't know the full story of what is happening.

"Mr Ryuga the summer legendary blader of the four seasons and holder of the L-Drago Destructor bey" Yuki announced. "And the other is-"

"That Aguma guy, with Sythe Kronos right?" Chris interrupted. "I was used by Johannes just like that guy"

"That is correct" Yuki nodded, confirming the information.

"We should go find Aguma, he is somewhere in this building, if we get him on our side, it will complete the list of Solar system legendary Bladers" Dynamis informed.

"You should go help the others too, you should also be practising, and shouldn't only two of you go?" Madoka informs the trio. "There is only one legendary blader there, so three would be unnecessary, one should stay back and prepare for the battle with Nemesis"

"As the mercury descendant, it's my job to rally us all together, I'm definitely going." Yuki said quickly, accepting his responsibility.

"I should go too, he and I were both used by Johannes, and I'll talk to him like Ginga did to me during our bey battle in the temple" Chris said strongly. "Yes, I'll do it to show him our true future"

"Very well" Dynamis concluded. "I shall stay behind and join the others, let's go Madoka.

"Right" She replied hesitantly, before slowly following the Jupiter legendary blader to the others.

'Good luck Yuki, Chris'. She wished silently.

In the battle stadiums, three battles were going strong, with no end in sight, all holding nothing back.

"Go now, VariAres" King exclaimed as the bey entered attack mode and headed straight for striker with its reverse rotation, sending striker flying.

"I'm here too pal" Ginga added. "Pegasus, Smash mode, hit 'em hard!"

The attack connects and VariAres hits Blitz Striker who was dropping from the assault in the air, and both land near the edge of the stadium.

They both look up at Ginga.

"You've done it now buddy!" They both said simultaneously, with a look of determination and anger in their eyes.

King and Masamune nod at each other, understanding what they should do.

"Joint special move!" They both exclaim.

"King of..." King begins.

"Flash of..." Masamune added. "Lightening!"

"Thunder sword!" King yelled.

Both Masamune and King were holding their fists out in front of them, both punching the air.

"Not bad" Ginga acknowledged. "But not good enough, Final drive mode!"

"Pegasus, special move" Ginga announced loudly. "Cosmic Tornado!"

The final drive mode was activated, and the rubber hit the stadium floor, giving Pegasus a burst of speed.

All three beys collided and sparks were flying and smoke consumed the stadium.

Cosmic Pegasus was standing and wobbling, the same with VariAres D:D, but where was striker?

Striker didn't have the power of the star fragment, and could not with stand such an assault, the bey was soaring in the air, but seemed like it would hold its ground at the very end of the stadium.

Striker didn't look to have too much energy left, but would be able to take a few more attacks. Striker was not finished just yet, but the wobble shown the sustained damage of the unicorn bey.

"Hey King, should we show Masamune what we can do?" Ginga asked the legendary blader of Mars.

"Y'know what Ginga?" King replied rhetorically. "That sounds like a lot of fun!"

Masamune's eyes widened.

"W-wait minute, I can't survive two beys, s-stop!" He yelled, knowing he would lose if two legendary beys would combine their might.

"Joint special move!" Both King and Ginga shouted. "Go now, Cosmic Thunder sword!"

A joint special move which had the power of two pieces of the star fragment inside, this new special move was not to be taken lightly.

Pegasus and Variares were side by side, heading down the bank of the stadium, reaching the centre, and heading back up at blinding speed at the top, where Masamune's beyblade was slowly regaining balance.

The power released was unimaginable, both Pegasus and VariAres were attacking eachother almost, as the opposite rotations slowly sped each other up as they bead in the same direction.

The interesting thing is that what would happen if a bey got hit by a left and right rotating bey simultaneously.

The answer was still unknown, it all happened too fast…

There was a huge explosion as Blitz striker got annihilated by the two beys and hit the back wall in an instant stadium out, the only two left were Ginga and King.

"Nice job!" Ginga congratulated to King, proud of their new special move.

"Yeah, you too Ginga" King said. "You're definitely a legendary blader, for sure!"

"You too king, I see why they called you too strong; you're a really incredible blader" Ginga said, complementing his blader skills, and partly hoping to cheer the blader up from his past.

After all, King spoke about his past, but no one ever really helped him get over it, they just left him in the US to train while Ginga, Kyouya and the rest left to track down the next legendary blader, who everyone now knows, Dynamis.

"We will talk about that later, for now, let's battle Ginga!" King said softly, and then had more spirit in his voice at the end of his words.

"Alright then, Pegasus, upper mode" Ginga announced.

The Pegasus bey switched modes by rotating different parts of the multi- pieced fusion wheel, now allowing the bey to focus on uppercut attacks.

All of a sudden Ginga and VariAres had their hands in their ears, with a noise that was making it really hard to concentrate, like a wierd sound wave, making them both wince, and unable to focus on the battle.

"Libra" Yu called. "Final infernal blast!"

"Really?" Kyouya said loudly. "That move in a place like this?"

Both Leone and Quetzalcoatl were being dragged in towards flame libra, in the technique which libra calls, 'the sand trap'.

Tithi frowned covering his ears with his hands and wincing due to the high frequency, he wasn't used to noise after being alone in the mountains for a long time

"That's not fun at all Yu!" Tithi exclaimed. "Not at all, go now, Ascent Spark!"

Tithi's beyblade soared into the air, making a spiral pattern, before it charged towards libra and cut through the barrier due to its uniquely shaped fusion wheel and send libra flying into the air.

"Nice work" Kyouya said quickly. "Now, Leone, King Lion Crushing Fang!"

Wind was now blowing inside the building and the roof started shaking unable to hold the structure of the building with the intense wind blowing inside after the sound waves attacking the entire room.

"Stop Kyouya! " Ginga yelled, who decided to take matters into his own hands. "Go! Pegasus!"

Pegasus used its speed and launched into the air heading towards the bey stadium Fang Leone was currently in.

"What do you think you are doing?" King exclaimed, realising what was about to happen. "You're battling me! Go VariAres!"

With its reverse rotation it easily closed the range between itself and Cosmic Pegasus, it use the banks and soared into the air.

"Sword of Ares!" King continued as the beys collide and Ginga is sent to the ground of the stadium it was already battling in, and made a small crater in the stadium floor.

"Go Quetzalcoatl!" Tithi yelled as it broke through the tornado of wind and strikes leone hard, sending it back.

Libra wasn't wobbling due to its eternal sharp spin track, but it had taken a lot of damage from Tithi's special move earlier, Ashen Sparks.

"Go libra" Yu commanded, getting back into the battle, making his bey head straight for Leone.

"Go now, Leone!" Kyouya responded as leone got its balance and was ready to attack once more, countering Libra's attack.

Both beys clashed and they both held their ground, fiercely attacking eachother.

"That looks like fun" Tithi announced. "Join in, Death Quetzalcoatl!"

A third joined and the star fragment beys held their ground, libra couldn't take the power and fell back, letting the two legendary Bladers fight it out till the end.

In the third stadium, Kenta and Benkei still had a lot of power left, Kenta had the superior skill after travelling with Ryuga, it seemed, and due to being a stamina type, he was allowing the battle to drag out for a long period of time without taking damage.

A voice was heard from behind Kenta.

"You expect to beat the God of destruction like that?" The voice asks, almost mocking. "You need to hit it to damage it, you know, maybe I should show you how much stronger you need to become"

"Jupiter!" The blader yelled, releasing its beyblade, Jupiter, into the stadium, and everyone knew who that bey belonged too.

"Dynamis!" The majority exclaimed.

"Dynamis, where are the others?" Ginga asked curiously, after realising Yuki, Madoka and Chris were not with him."

"Madoka should be here soon, and others have gone to help fate, they are going for Saturn"

"Going for Saturn, you say?" Ginga questioned.

"Yes" Dynamis responded. "You may also know it as... Scythe Kronos"

"Yuki and Chris went to get Aguma from the beylin fist group who are somewhere in this building" Madoka said as she entered the room.

"No way, we need to go too" Masamune said quickly, wanting to help the two Bladers.

"No" Dynamis said, informing everyone. It is Yuki's responsibility, as the Mercury blader, and Chris is there as support, they will be fine"

Dynamis' words seemed to have everyone calmed down and reassured, things were going to be fine, they needed to trust their teammates.

Both Ginga's Pegasus and King's VariAres were running low on stamina. The owners looked at their beys as realised now was the time to win.

"Pegasus!" The scarf wearing blader yelled.

The bey stayed in upper modes and charged towards the opponent and launched it high into the air.

"No!" King exclaimed as he saw his bey in the air, but had a sigh of releaf as he saw it at the edge of the arena.

"Smash mode, knock him right out!" Ginga instructed Pegasus.

"No way, King of Thundersword!" King yelled and a red aura surrounding him, calling his special move at an unexpected time.

Both beys clashed at the edge of the stadium, and they both went flying in opposite directions, however due to being on the edge, VariAres was instantly out of the stadium and almost hit the wall behind King.

VariAres was out!

Pegasus was a long way from the edge in which direction it would be hit in, but King of Thundersword was a lot more powerful than just a mode change, and it hit the top of the stadium edge and launched into the air upon impact.

The result of this battle would be decided when Pegasus hits the ground.

The result wouldn't take too long to be decided.

Pegasus began to drop from the sky and hit the floor.

It had an extremely low spin speed and was wobbling extremely.

But it was spinning...

It was spinning just outside the stadium!

The match between King and Ginga was a tie, and Masamune had lost after losing to the combination of King and Ginga.

"Great battle king" Ginga said happily, placing an outstretched hand infront of King, waiting for a handshake.

"Yeah, it was a great battle, good job Ginga!" King said, acknowledging his skill as the battle on Beyster Island got complicated and there was no overall winner, making this their first ever battle.

The trio of Ginga, King and Masamune walked over to Madoka and watched the other battles unfold on the side lines.

The battle raged on in the stadium containing Kyouya, Tithi and Yu's beyblades.

"You are finished!" Kyouya yelled. "Send him flying, Leone!"

Leone hit the weak libra hard and it hit Libra high in to the air, the bey landed outside the stadium by Yu's feet, making Yu the first to be defeated.

"This is fun" Tithi chirped happily. "You're good, but not good enough Yo-Yo, go Quetzalcoatl!"

Both beys collided in the centre, but Leone was in defence mode and refused to move from the middle.

Both beys were losing energy during this hit but both continued to hit each other full force.

Sparks were flying everywhere, and the beys continued to clash…

But the end was still not decided…

"I'm getting bored" They said together, even though Tithi seemed to say it in a happier tone than the fierce Kyouya.

"Special move!" They both yelled.

"Ascent spark!" Tithi announced as the bey flies in the air, ready to land on the defence type.

"Bad move pal" Kyouya said whilst smirking, Tithi played right into his hands. "King Lion Crushing Fang!"

A whirlwind emerged once again and hit the airborne Quetzalcoatl, making it go off course.

Leone then climbed the tornado and made a direct hit on the opposing bey, sending it soaring through the air and defeated his opponent a stadium out.

"Tithi" Kyouya calls. "You're not half bad, I'm sure Quetzalcoatl will still be spinning when we defeat nemesis"

As hard as it seemed to decipher, that was a compliment from the King of beasts.

"T-thanks Kyouya" Tithi said nervously, his shyness growing back now the bey battle was over.

Kyouya lifted a hand infront of Tithi.

Tithi smiled and raised his hand, hitting Kyouya's hand, making a small clap as they shared a hi-five.

"You were amazing" Tithi chirped. "Next time lets have even more fun Kyouya"

'At least one of them isn't calling me yo-yo anymore, maybe Yu will sto-' Kyouya thought, but then a voice, speaking his name interrupted his thought process.

"You are strong" Yu added. "But you will always be Yo-yo to me"

"Quit calling me Yo-yo!" The victor exclaimed.

Ginga, Madoka and the others just sweat dropped, and turned their attention to the third and final battle.

Dynamis, Kenta as Benkei's battle seemed one sides, Jupiter looked to be dominating Sagitario and Bull.

"Jade Jupiter, Grand Lightening!" Said Dynamis, calling his special move, trying to end the game shortly after his arrival.

"Dark Bull, Maximum Stampede!" Benkei responds, countering with his best move.

"Sagittario, Go, go, go, go, special move!" Kenta called out. "Sagittario, Diving Claw!"

Jupiter and Bull collided and the Taurus constellation bey was slowly getting pushed back, but then a diving bey, owned by Kenta hit Jupiter and all three exploded into different directions, Jupiter moving less due to the rubber on the performance tip and overall power.

"Jupiter!" Dynamis called as he commanded the bey to attack the weakened bull and sent it out of the stadium effortlesselly, only Kenta and Dynamis remained.

"Flame claw, go!"Kenta yelled, almost desperately, trying to beat the power of the star fragment.

"Jupiter!" Dynamis said as the ball bearings change inside the bey, making its attack fight fiercely against Sagittario's flames.

Both fought hard but Sagittario could not keep up the power and flew high into the air and hit the corner of the stadium, before flipping onto its facebolt and stop spinnig

Dynamis was the victor!

"You did well, Bladers of your own will get this strong to fight a battle that isn't even theirs, and it's warming to know people will follow the light on free will" Dynamis said heartwarmingly.

"Thanks Dynamis, but we need to become even stronger, one more time?" Kenta asked as he picked up his bey.

"Not at the moment my friend, I am awaiting the heavens destiny" Dynamis informed the Sagittarius blader.

What Dynamis meant, in the basic English language, was that he was waiting for the arrival of Yuki and Chris, wondering if Aguma will be with them.

"Dynamis" King asked. "Should we not help? It's two vs ten or so. Do they stand a chance?"

"Remember that not all are strong, they are two chosen by the star fragment, fighting Bladers with only one chosen by the star fragment. All we need to do is wait, I believe in them, and you should too"

"That's true and all" Kyouya added. "But I never recall them two ever speaking to each other, can they rely on each other when blading?"

"Wait a minute, me and Ginga did it just fine even though that was the first battle, they should be fine too" King added.

"Yeah, good point" Ginga agreed.

"I hope you are right, it's my fault Ryuga isn't with us now, I wasn't strong enough" Kenta looked down to the ground with regret. "But I've battled Yuki, he is strong, and Chris looks strong too, they were both chosen by the star fragment and fought the odds that life faced them with, I know they can do this, this is why they were chosen"

A few were in awe of the determination Kenta showed, it seemed to strike hope into everyone.

"Friendship between us all will make victory possible" Kenta stated confidently.

It was silent for a few moments, everyone waiting for someone to reply to the blader possessing Sagittario.

"He is right" Ginga eventually responded. "King and I made a new special move, based on our trust in each other. And Tithi and Kyouya understand each other more, about the persons spirit, it doesn't matter who possesses which bey. Yes each roll to play is different, but we all need to support each other ifyou are a planet or season, or just a blader fighting for our future, the bey doesn't matter, it's the person holding the bey that was chosen, right King and Kyouya, Tithi and Dynamis"

"Your right Ginga" King exclaimed happily, I was chosen due to my past, from what happened to me"

Kyouya nodded. "It also understood Tithi's enjoyment of beyblade"

"And Chris, who never gave up on beyblade, even after everything that happened to him..." Ginga acknowledged.

"I wonder why Aguma was chosen then..." Masamune said, trailing into silence and thinking hard.

Silence flowed around the room, people trying to say something, but no logical answer came to people's minds…

The question is…

Why was Aguma chosen?

A/N: First chapter done. I'm thinking this story is around five chapters… hope you enjoyed the first, thanks for reading!


	2. Aguma's Rage

Aguma's Rage

* * *

Chris and Yuki were walking through the corridors pretty quickly , scanning the windows, looking into the rooms to see where the Beylin Fist group were currently residing.

"Not here" Yuki informed, scanning the rooms on the right hand side, looking through the see-through glass.

"Here neither " Chris replied, scanning the opposite side, the left, inspecting the rooms.

The pair continued walking.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Mr Chris" Yuki asked politely whilst looking through the windows. "Why do you think you were chosen by the star fragment?"

"Yuki, right?" Chris said, double checking. "My past was painful, I will tell you all about it later, not right now, it's complicated, as a blader for hire, I'm not getting paid to do this, but my job is to locate and get Aguma on our side, not to talk, let's keep moving"

"Alright" Yuki said sadly, he clearly wanted to know about the Legendary blader of Winter.

Chris glanced at Yuki, seeing a sad look on his face. Chris sighed softly, his past wasn't something he liked talking about, the only one who knew, was himself and Ginga, Ginga Hagane, the one who accepted Chris as a person, not just for his exceptional blading skills.

"Here, look" Yuki said loudly, awakening Chris from his thoughts. "The window is blocked"

What Yuki said was true, the curtains were closed during the day, which seemed peculiar, so Yuki brought it to attention.

"Well then" Chris said loudly. "Let's go in!"

Chris turned the handle but wouldn't turn the full angle, the boy took his hand from the handle.

It was locked.

"Is it locked?" Yuki asked, moving his hand on the handle and had the same result as Chris, being unable to open the door.

"Step aside" Chris shouted.

Confused at first, Yuki stepped aside slowly, before his eyes widened and quickly stepped back away from the door.

Chris stood there with a launcher in his left hand, with Phantom Orion B:D, standing for bearing drive, on the launcher. His right hand was on the grip of the string launcher.

"Let it rip!" Chris exclaimed, pulling the launcher, crashing the door down off its hinges with the strong impact from the winter constellation bey.

Both Yuki and Chris stood in the doorway, waiting for the smoke to clear.

Once it finally cleared, they could see some Bladers with a little fear in their eyes, a surprised Bao and a very angry Aguma.

"At least we found them" Yuki whispered to his teammate quietly.

Chris nodded and held his hand up, recalling his bey.

"Door was locked" Chris said cockily, and a small smirk on his face.

"Let it rip!" Multiple Bladers exclaimed, launching the beys towards the intruders.

Chris reacted quicker than Yuki and launched Orion who was enduring all the attacks, completely unaffected due to the bearing drive.

"We aren't here to fight" Yuki pleaded. "Aguma, we need your help!"

"Stop talking!" Bao interrupted. "Destroy them!"

There were multiple replies and nods as they all charged at Orion.

"Go! Orion!" Chris commanded as the bey easily swept the others away, making the opposing beys lose a lot of power in the process.

"Finish them! Orion!" Chris continued as the bey closed in on the others.

Orion gave chase to the weaker beys and sped to the other side of the room, to try and defeat the weaker majority.

However a smirk appeared on Bao's face.

Orion was no longer able to protect them due to being further away, attacking the beys of the other Beylin fist members.

"Hades Crown!" Bao exclaimed, extremely annoyed at their intrusion. "Flash Attack!"

The bey was launched directly at Chris being, right from the launch.

Chris' eyes widened, realising his mistake.

But it was all too late...

Things seemed to slow down...

Chris looked towards Orion, exclaiming his beys name...

But he knew it was too far away...

He closed his eyes bracing for the impact...

Gritting his teeth... Waiting

Waiting for the impact...

Waiting for the pain...

Waiting...

"Anubius!" A voice exclaimed from his right, then hearing a strong impact, metal against metal, will versus will.

Chris opened his eyes.

"Y-Yuki!" Chris said gratefully. "But why?"

"It's because you're my Friend Chris" Yuki noted.

"I'm you're... Friend?" The surprised blader responded.

"Yes, we both have a common goal, and we are relying on each other to get it done, that makes you my friend, no buts about it" Yuki informed. "And as my friend..."

Anubius pushed back Bao's bey ever so slowly, but using its low centre of gravity, it hit Hades Crown with an uppercut attack and sent it flying.

"It's my job to help you!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yuki..." Chris said smiling. "Thank you..."

"Friend"

They both shared a nod, now understanding what must be done.

"Anubius!" Yuki yelled.

"Orion!" Chris shouted.

"Special move" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"Bernard's loop!" Chris instructed as the bey hits the weaker beys which in result hit the back wall hard, making them sleep out.

"Brave Impact!" Yuki commanded, also calling his special move.

Anubius, now a glowing blue, headed towards Hades Crown at an extreme pace.

"Kronos!" Aguma yelled as he launched Sythe Kronos into the room, directly at the in coming mercury bey. "Exploding fist!"

Both beys clashed fiercely, but Aguma's extreme launch power and special move was too much for the newer blader, Yuki Mizusawa, to overcome.

Anubius went soaring past Yuki's shoulder, and hit the wall hard, it fell to the ground with some power left, but clearly lost a lot of power in the clash against the Saturn bey.

"Aguma is my opponent then, ill trust you to take care of Bao" Chris explained to his partner.

"Trust you say?" Aguma said whilst laughing."You still use that word? You also got used, what did you get out of it? Nothing! A blader for hire couldn't get his own pay, you expected anything granted to you? Wishes aren't real pal!" Aguma spat.

Chris gritted his teeth, he believed he could get any wish 'on the level' from Johannes, but that was his mistake, and he paid for it...

"So when I make a mistake, I become nothing?" Chris laughed. "I am a legendary blader, I will fight and stop what I caused, I'm fixing my mistake, I am a blader of the four seasons, me and Orion, a long side my friends like Ginga and Yuki, and will fight down the path we think is right! Open your eyes, don't sit here and do nothing, if you do nothing, it is you who is worth zero" Chris explained, determination clearly in his voice, along with sincerity and belief.

"Mr Chris" Yuki said, in awe of his speech.

"You don't know anything about me! You dare try and tell me what to do!?" Aguma argued strongly.

Aguma took a deep breath.

"Back in the village we grew up in, we were never normal, due to what we believed was right, but no, it was never like that, people would look down on us due to our beliefs, so we trained every day, to revive our school and bring credit back to our name. We thought if we could beat our rival school; Beylin Temple, we would show we have worked hard and be respected."

Aguma looked at Yuki.

"When we crushed you and your friend, we received no respect ad people continued to despise us, even though we deserved the victory from the endless training we did, day in, day out." Aguma argued still, slowly getting louder and louder.

"If we had no chance in the life we were given, due to what happened 2,000 years ago, what will happen to people like us in the future? Beylin fist will constantly be hated! Do you understand how that feels? No you don't, do you? So Leave RIGHT NOW! Kronos!"

"100 schools of Beylin fist, secret technique: Iron wall Fist" Aguma bellowed.

"This is the anger I have, my past was bland, all I remember is the anger, and hatred, I'll show it to you first hand, go Sythe Kronos!"

"Orion" Chris yelled desperately, hoping to counter in an extremely short amount of time.

The bey sped towards Orion, giving a small time for Orion to respond, this time however, Yuki was prepared.

"Anubius!" Yuki exclaimed as the mercury bey intercepts and gets sent flying.

However, Kronos had been boosted by Aguma's rage and his special move, and continued towards Orion, sending that soaring through the air towards Hades Crown.

"Go now!" Bao instructs as his bey heads to attack phantom Orion.

"No way" Yuki interrupts, sending Anubius to intercept again. "Mr Chris entrusted me to defeat you, do not get in the way"

"Anubius!" Yuki encouraged, continuing the battle in his weak state.

Anubius and Hades Crown clashed fiercely, but it was an even clash, Yuki's bey took a lot of damage after hitting the wall and on the receiving end of multiple special moves, even with its star fragment, it doesn't give you an automatic win, especially against another powerful blader as another who also has the power of the star fragment.

"Orion, help our friend!" Chris commanded.

Orion was in much better shape, but still had a long way to go, victory was not yet certain. But Chris knew this and went to support his partner, the only one he could rely on in this current situation.

"Thanks" Yuki whispered loudly, enough for Chris to hear, but the opposing duo was out of earshot.

"Aguma" Chris said. "If we win, you join us, you don't have to be our friend, but we need your strength, we want to give you another path to walk down, just take a chance and see what options we may be able to give you, Beylin Fist may get more respect if they help stop the evil dooers."

Aguma and Bao both seemed to stop, and Yuki and Chris stopped their assault.

"Hmm" Aguma thought aloud. "Wait, you will just use my strength like the others, what makes you so different to those people then?"

"Good and evil are of no relevance, we have been placed as evil or bad multiple times, does that mean we are to join with this so called black sun? No, it does not, so what makes it so different if we joined you? Answer me!"

Chris' eyes widened, as an answer, he wasn't expecting to answer that, he had no answer to that, if good and evil had no relevance, and revenge wasn't exactly a thing to help in the road to a brighter future, what was it they were fighting for?

"You have no answer?" Aguma scoffed. "You just wanted the power of the star fragment, just like Johannes, you will pay for mistake!"

A purple aura surrounded the legendary blader of Saturn, it was the aura possessed by a legendary blader.

He was now serious.

Aguma yelled at the top of his lungs, releasing all his anger and rage.

"Great ring of destruction!" Aguma bellowed.

Chris and Yuki looked around confused at the power of the attack, with Aguma's rage, and being in close proximity, with air not being able to escape like in the temple, this will be a really powerful wind technique!

The wind emerged and instantly caused people to understand the power of Aguma's rage, furniture had been blown to the walls, and the bladers were having problems just standing in the gust, all except Aguma.

"Oh no!" Yuki yelled, frightened of this incredible power. Even though it had a low centre of gravity, Anubius went soaring into the wall...

A small crater appeared in the wall…

Anubius was stuck…

It stopped spinning...

Yuki looked around, seeing everything shake in the room, the very place was crumbling, but what made Yuki frightened the most...

He lost his footing...

He was hit by the strong wind...

And hit the wall...

Yuki was down...

"Yuki!" Chris shouted, calling to his friend.

" M-mr Chris..." Yuki whispered weakly, Chris barely hearing him. "I'm Sorry..."

Yuki's head fell to the side...

He was on conscious...

"Yuki!" Chris repeated.

* * *

It was only Chris left, even Bao was surprised at his friend, he had to kneel down to keep on the ground and not receive the same fate as Yuki.

The wind continued to blow fiercely, causing chaos in the room.

"Orion" Chris yelled desperately. The wind was attacking fiercely and the bearing drive was no longer helping him at all.

"No!" Chris exclaimed as his bey also went soaring into the air

"Chris" Aguma called. "Do you feel it? The pain? The helplessness? All if we at Beylin fist had to deal with this from a very young age, we have overcome tough trials in the shadows of China, this pain is nothing compared to the past we had to deal with!"

Chris was overwhelmed with the wind in the room, and was barely able to hear Aguma's words.

**Chris Pov**

Where was all this power coming from? I can't believe the rage from his past is creating this much power, I don't think Orion can take this punishment…

I looked behind me and saw the gap in the door where Orion originally broke through, if I can use the power of this wind, and Orions original power, we can get out!

"Charge now, Orion" I instructed as it headed slowly towards Kronos.

I grit my teeth, I can't even hold my ground, I can barely stand...

As expected, Orion got sent flying.

Now was my chance!

"Full power, Orion!" I yelled loudly.

Yes! Orion broke the door straight off its hinges.

"Time to go Orio-"

I put my hand up, recalling Orion, but I stopped...

Darn! Yuki, I forgot!

I looked over at him, he hit the wall hard, it seems like he is still on conscious...

I walked over to him, looked like that was my downfall, as soon as I lifted a foot from the ground, I instantly fell back.

I tried to put it on the ground, to regain balance.

I touched down.

I thought I would be okay.

I was far from it...

I continued moving back.

And slammed into the wall...

Hard...

I felt the world spinning...

I think I hit my head...

I fell…

Everything blacked out...

* * *

**Narrative**

Aguma was laughing hard.

"Now you understand!" Aguma snorted, even though he knew they couldn't hear him. "The pain we have gone through to get this far. You say you wanted to understand? Then now you understand how we felt!"

"A-Aguma!?" Bao asked, worried about his friend.

Hades Crown had long ago been swept away in a sleep out; it seemed that nothing could stop the rage that had been released from the blader of Saturn.

The worst part was that this rage was given to him by something that wasn't his fault.

King was getting stronger, and got punished, his town abandoned him.

Chris was a great blader, his friends deserted him.

Aguma was born into a world of pain and fighting, and did not know who to trust anymore.

Everyone needed to overcome the past... Aguma just needed to let go and accept his future.

Two Bladers lying on the floor, one bey whipping up a powerful storm...

The other barely spinning...

"Go now Eagle!" A blader yelled.

Yuki had just woken up after hearing the shouting and turned to his side, seeing a teenager with long silver locks, and a launcher in hand.

Tsubasa...

"An eagle flies boldly through any wind and cuts through it, charging through any storm" Tsubasa chants as the fully energised bird cuts through the wind.

"And using their wings…They soar!" Tsubasa continued the chant with a determined look in his eye. "Shining Tornado Buster!"

The bey clashed with Kronos and got set flying, but it stopped the wind at least, and seeing the smirk on Tsubasa's face, it seemed to be his plan.

"Yuki" tsubasa exclaimed worriedly, shaking his friend awake.

"Ts-Tsubasa" Yuki responded weakly, staying on the ground, his body aching after the collision with the wall. "Chris, what happened to Chris..."

"Chris no!" Yuki said as the blader to his right continued to lay still, unmoving.

"I've shown you my past, all there was in it was pain and hurt, now you understand me?" Aguma said smirking.

"But, why destroy your teammate too?" Tsubasa questioned harshly.

"It shows you that I don't trust anyone, Johannes or you who try to get me on your side."

"I hate to say this guys.." Tsubasa said sadly. "But Ginga and the others were expecting you to win this; they aren't coming as back up."

"And with Anubius no longer spinning, and eagle without the power of a star fragment..."

"We need Chris" Tsubasa concluded.

'We failed... Anubius is useless now... I'm sorry Tsubasa, Mr. Ginga...' Yuki thought sadly.

'Chris...'

"Chris, please wake up!"

A/N: Pretty depressing, just like the sadness of Agumas past, but I think it was good, what do you think? Let me know. I wrote this on notes on my IPhone, so please let me know the specific grammatical errors or how I could improve the bey battle. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Battle

The battle Continued.

* * *

The outcome was yet to be decided of this clash of bladers.

Tsubasa was currently holding up Yuki, with Yuki's shoulder around Tsubasa for support.

Bao was currently sitting on the floor, after the huge winds created by Aguma's rage. There were also multiple Beylin Fist Bladers leaning against the wall, having been pushed back from the huge indoor tornado.

Aguma was currently standing in a battle stance, ready to continue the battle.

And then, there was Chris, who was yet to wake up after Aguma's wrath.

And he was the most important, the only one able to fight and had the power of the star fragment.

* * *

"Go Kronos!" Aguma yelled, still attacking, not caring about the opponents' health.

The bey charged forward aggressively, heading towards a purple beyblade.

"Go now, Eagle" Tsubasa countered. "Counterstance!"

Yuki removed his arm from Tsubasa and tried to locate his bey on the floor, scraping around the room currently littered with the furniture and random papers.

"Yuki, you can't battle" Tsubasa instructed. "Your health is too important to fight Nemesis later"

Eagles counter stance only stood a chance for so long, and got send flying into the air, and hit the wall behind Tsubasa.

The silver haired boy grits his teeth, knowing, just like his battle with Ryuga, he would eventually lose against a legendary blader.

'Chris, please wake up!' Tsubasa thought urgently.

"Grrr" Tsubasa growled. "Metall wing smash!"

Eagle burst into action and headed towards the Saturn bey, using a strong ammount of power in its signature move.

"No use!" Aguma replied harshly. "You, you will feel my pain as well! Exploding Fist!"

Kronos hit eagle directly as the bey smashed into the wall yet again and then hit the ground, wobbling slightly.

"C'mon Chris!" Tsubasa yelled, trying to wait him up.

"M-mr Chris" Yuki said weakly, using the majority if his energy to move Chris, hoping to wake him up.

"Run away, Eagle!" Tsubasa countered, trying to stall out of the battle.

"You're running away?" Aguma said harshly.

"Yes, that's right, before the world tournament, I was travelling the entire country, constantly running to different locations around Japan, trying to reach my goal in a tournament called Battle Bladers, this is how I fight, this is how I started beyblade!" Tsubasa informed the legendary blader. "I wait until the right moment, this is how I beyblade!"

"Kronos!" Aguma exclaimed, punching the air infront of him. "Attack"

"Eagle, evade!" Tsubasa shouted desperately.

Eagle had no time to counter and turned to the right as quick as it could, and barely escaped the powerful attack.

"Eagle, jump!" Tsubasa thought aloud, thinking of a strategy, Kronos will find it more difficult against an air attack.

Eagle hits a piece of Broken furniture and soars into the air.

"Special move" Tsubasa commands. "Eagle Diving Crush"

The bey falls quickly in the direction of Kronos.

They bey strikes the energy ring of Kronos with its large fusion wheel, doing some damage.

"Kronos! Full power" Aguma yelled.

Kronos was extremely powerful, and hit the equila bey with un-imaginable strength giving no time for Tsubasa to think of any move.

"Eagle!" Tsubasa shrieked as it soared yet again and lost a lot of its power.

* * *

'Chris' Tsubasa thought, turning to the sleeping blader. 'Wake up!'

"I know you can hear me Mr. Chris" Yuki said softly, shaking the blader still, trying to awake him from his on conscious state.

"It's almost over now, you fool, did you think you could defeat a legendary blader?"

Tsubasa knew, deep down, he wouldn't match the power of a legendary blader…

Accepting defeat, the WBBA agent opens his mouth to admit the truth.

"Y-yes I did" Chris said weakly, barely lifting himself from the ground.

"Mr Chris!" Yuki said happily.

"Chris" Tsubasa repeated; glad to see he was okay.

"Chris, you should have stayed down, my old friend" Aguma laughed.

* * *

The Saturn legendary blader searched the floor, trying to locate the weak Orion.

Of course, what he didn't realise, was that Kronos was pretty weak too, after releasing all that power, there was some recoil damage, there was also battling Chris, Yuki and Tsubasa and in addition, it had been spinning for an extremely long time.

Aguma spotted Orion quickly.

"Kronos, finish it!" Aguma announced as the bey sped toward the winter constellation bey, this would decide it…

"O-Orion!" Chris called weakly, lifting himself to one knee, but wincing, realising this was his limit.

However, it seemed that it would not escape the attack...

But lucky for Chris...

He had friends.

"Eagle!" Tsubasa called.

"Eagle!?" Chris said surprised, un-aware this boy had joined the battle.

Eagle got in front of Orion, and prepared for impact.

Eagle blocked the assault for a few moments, allowing Orion to get its Balance, and then also running away from the Saturn bey with Orion.

"Chris, it's all or nothing" Tsubasa informed, knowing both beys do not have the energy to go much more.

"Alright then..." Chris said softly, still hurting from the wall impact.

Tsubasa then looked over at Yuki, who received the same fate as Chris.

Yuki was in bad shape, after all his efforts to wake Chris, he looked extremely tired, sitting up against the wall, barely watching the battle.

"Ahh" Tsubasa growled. "This is for you both!"

Chris also looked behind to see his comrade, wondering what Tsubasa meant.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

He saw a boy who should be resting, should have tried to run through the open door, but too tired, too hurt to do so.

'Yuki was just doing his job, and this happens...' Chris thought. 'Even I, who have been trained to work in hard environments, feel exhausted, I want to collapse, but I can't'

"This is my job!" Chris exclaimed with all his energy. "I will fight! For Orion, for myself, my allies and my friend who fought so hard, Yuki"

"Yes, I will do it for my friend" Chris yelled with determination.

Orions special move activate ad started to hit Kronos, but Aguma had other ideas...

"Retreat, Kronos" Aguma called, slowly seeing his bey move away from the attack.

"Don't run away" Tsubasa replied. "I used to run from something during the world championships, a power that I couldn't control, but then I didn't run away, because that's not me, I wait until the perfect moment and strike my hardest, this is the result of what happened, because I am Tsubasa!"

"Tsubasa?" Chris asked rhetorically, finally getting his saviours name.

"Shining tornado buster" Tsubasa instructed, for his bey to hit one already being attacked by the Barnards Loop.

There was too much going on for Kronos to call its special move...

But Aguma smirked.

* * *

'The power of the star fragment will be too much for a weakened eagle'

"Bye" Aguma said harshly, looking directly at Tsubasa.

The silver haired boys eyes widened in realisation.

"It's like the battle with Ryuga..." Tsubasa whispered, only loud enough for Chris to hear.

The silver haired boy joined Chris on his knees, but then his hands hit the ground...

Tsubasa had admitted defeat.

"Help Tsubasa, Orion!" Chris shouted, instructing Orion to help Tsubasa in the clash against Kronos. "Bernards Loop!"

Eagles special move was broken in an instant and Kronos smashed a huge amount of power onto it,and as a result it soared right over Tsubasa's shoulder, and onto the ground behind him.

Eagle had stopped spinning...

However, Orions attack had now begun to connect, and everyone knew a special move with the power of the star fragment was no laughing matter.

And that's what Chris was focusing on.

* * *

"Aguma, being a blader for hire is no easy job" Chris informed. "But I've given that up to re-join the fun world of beyblade. My past wasn't bright either; my friends deserted me, because of the sport that had made me who I am. and have up and left me by myself, so I became the cold person you knew me as previously, that's When I became a blader for hire, I felt wanted and that I felt deserved, people wanted me for my strength, and that was an amazing feeling, and in that experience, being a blader for hire taught me something."

"There are thousands of possibilities out there, and many people having issues-good or bad- linked to beyblade, and that many people view beyblade as something different, but most of the time, most people needed to me achieve what they wanted, to try and improve their chances with the sport they thoroughly enjoyed, creating multiple different roads to walk down, and I want to give you a new path Aguma, one which may open many doors" Chris explained strongly, trying to open up his opponents eyes.

"And all that... brings me to Orion. The bey that's special moves is Barnards loop. The Barnards loop, high in the sky is a constellation surrounding the Orion Nebula, where even more stars are, the stars are infinite, just like the possibilities that have been opened up for so many people by beyblade." The blader continued.

"You may have used your rage from your past to try and achieve victory; I will use my knowledge of my history to defeat you!" Chris stated.

"Orion" Chris yelled, falling to both his knees after using a lot of his energy speaking and battling...

But he continued.

Because that's what his heart told him…

He was doing what was right…

For the future he and his friends worked so hard to achieve…

"New special move!"

"Wh-what!?" Aguma replied surprised of this turn of events.

"Constellation Burst!" Chris yelled, releaseing his red aura, showing the determination in his eyes.

The determination to win this battle.

The ball bearings all lit up on Orion, they all started to produce a high amount of energy, which then spread to engulf the entire room, and then a huge explosionsounded, causing Aguma to fall to his knees, being on the receiving end of such incredible power.

'I-is this what he was talking about? The power of his past did this? And that's why the star fragment chose him? That's incredible...' Aguma whispered, in awe of such power.

It was easy to say that Kronos did not stand up to that special move, and got stuck in the crack of the wall, unable to continue to spin.

Chris was the victor, and like a true friend, he didn't gloat or focus on his victory, the first words for him to say was.

* * *

"Yuki!" Chris exclaimed, recalling Orion and heading over to his comrade, who received a lot of injuries doing what was right.

"G-good job, M-mr Chr.."

The younger boy winced, and his head fell to the side.

"YUUUKKIII"

The voice echoed down the corridor.

Everything went silent...

A/N: Quite a sad victory... Tell me what you think in a PM or review please, I'd like your thoughts on how I can improve my stories, I'm 50/50 on this chapter, please tell me how to improve, I think it could be better, please let me know you thoughts.


	4. Kings Past

Kings background

Hey guys, I've read this, and it may get slightly confusing near the bottom, but its either narrative, or King pov, so if you see 'I' it will be king

* * *

"I wonder what's taking so long?" King asked curiously. "If I went, we could have won already, I beat him good on Beyster Island after all"

"The longer it takes isn't bad, warrior of Mars" Dynamis responded. "Chris draws out battles with his bearing drive. So the longer it takes, the better for us."

BANG

The door burst open and Tsubasa came into view, with a frightened look on his face.

After d after all the experiences Ginga, Masamune, Kyouya and Yu have had with Tsubasa, he is the one who stays calm.

So when he is frightened, something is desperately wrong.

"That's not true!" Tsubasa exclaimed , with an urgent look in his eyes.

"Come quick!" He continued as he ran out the door.

'I wondered why Tsubasa wasn't with us, I wonder if he was with...' Ginga thought, thinking the worst.

"Chris!" Ginga hollered, following Tsubasa quickly. "Yuki!"

"Oh no!" Masamune added, quick to realise what may have happened and followed Ginga.

Everyone else followed the three Bladers and headed in the direction Tsubasa was running in.

What had become of the two?

* * *

When they arrived, everyone, excluding Tsubasa, Yuki and Chris gasped in shock.

The room was ten apart, the walls had been sweetly damaged, looking ready to collapse at any moment, there were no sign of the Beylin Fist group.

Ginga ran up to Yuki and tried to support him, trying to get Yuki to stand.

King walked over to Chris as everyone else was currently entering the room, looking at all the damage , pulling Chris' arm over his shoulder and standing up slowly, lifting Chris off the ground into a standing position.

"Your gonna be okay Chis" King said positively.

Chris moves his arm from around King, but winces, clearly needing support still.

"Be careful pal" King noted, taking Chris wrist and pulling him back up carefully, trying to keep the winter legendary blader standing without putting too much weight on his weakened body.

Ginga and King go back to the original meeting room and let both Yuki and Chris lie on the sofa's, letting them rest.

Everyone else slowly entered the room and stood around in silence, analysing their situation.

Tsubasa sat down next to lying Yuki, tired after the huge battle with the legendary blader, using every ounce of skill he had.

"So what happened with Aguma? Did he cause this?" Masamune asked, referring to the injuries of two legendary Bladers.

"He called it the rage of his past" Tsubasa replied.

"Of his past?" King and Yu asked curiously.

"What does that mean?" Tithi added.

"H-his past, was full of anger, a-and hatred" Yuki said weakly. "He wanted to s-show us how h-he felt"

"That's similar to me" King said shockingly.

"In the small village of Greece I grew up in, I was forbidden from battling because I was too strong, I told Masamune this during the destroyer dome battle." King informed. "They took away my precious VariAres, which was just a basic attack type y'know, like a normal bey without the star fragment. Anyway, everyone looked down on me, and they feared me due to my power..

And then I started acting wierd...

* * *

King POV

"This is what I remember.." I tell everyone, describing them my past

I was walking around town, aimlessly with no direction, wandering around, looking at people beyblade.

I stop and wait for them to Finish and ask if I could join in.

They agreed quickly and we battled.

I launched VariAres 145D and easily defeated the three opponents, they were kids around my age, but when the battle was over they picked up their beys and ran away...

I didn't think anything of it at first, but it continued to happen, they would a just run away from me, and I started to get angry, I never showed my anger, but I was so annoyed no one would battle me, but I knew anger would get me no where, so I just stayed calm, just wanted to have a fun bey battle was my only wish,to have someone respect my strength"

"That's what Chris told me!" Tsubasa said to me, interrupting, but I acknowledged it no less.

"Anyway, continuing..," I said.

Then one day, a few days later another group ran from me, and then an adult came up to me and looked into the stadium staring at my bey.

They took it...

My best and only friend...

The only thing that wouldn't run away from me...

They practically took away all..

My rights as a person of this town, I couldn't even talk to the kids around my town...

"Rights taken away? Like Aguma in the Beylin Fist group" Ginga added, shocked.

I stopped with my speech about the past, and began talking to the other.

"So, let me get this straight" I replied, trying to get my head around it all. "Your telling me that Chris, Aguma and I were all chosen due to similar experiences?"

"I get it now!" Masamune said quickly.

"You can all relate to each other, all help each other about your past, the star fragment may have brought you together for that reason, so you can all help each other in this age we find our self in, and with that strong friendship, fight the God of Destruction" Dynamis concluded.

"But wait a minute" I respond, confused. "My story has a happy ending, I re met with VariAres, and then met my true friends here, you guys!"

"Wh-when I became a blader for hire, I b-became happy t-to." A voice said.

There was only one Blader-for-hire in the room, so they all turned to the soft, weake voice.

Chris had decided to speak.

"People, n-needed me, and my s-strength, I felt wanted..." He continued, using a lot if energy to speak.

"I understand" Kyouya added. "Aguma and Bao may be friends who travelled together to revive Beylin fist, and not many have heard if them, so if they don't leave their place in China often..." Kyouya trailed.

"Then he was happy he could share the same goal as other members, like Bao" Ginga concluded.

I couldn't believe how similar we all were... Thanks for your help... Star fragment, Masamune, Ginga, even Kyouys and Tithi, people I rarely talk too, but let me be a part of their group anyway... I'm really grateful.

"Thanks guys" I thought aloud, not realising people heard me.

"Why?" Yu said, confused at my statement.

I looked towards Masamune, who instantly understood.

"No problem pal, you deserve to be where you are today" My best friend stated with a thumbs up.

"Right" Ginga said to me.

I turned my attention to the boy in the scarf.  
"If you get too strong" He said with a pause. "Then we will get even stronger! We don't run, never forget that"

"I will never forget" I replied sincerely, I was truly grateful.

I shook Ginga's hand, and Masamune put his on top.

Then I saw Kyouya smirk and walk over, placin his hand on too, as well as Dynamis, Benkei and Kenta.

I couldn't stop smiling, so happy that all these people had confidence in us all, this was true friendship.

"Hey King" Dynamis said to me, trying to gain my attention. "Help Kyouya take Chris to his room please, he will need to rest for the battle"

I sighed slightly, trust Dynamis to show no emotion.

I turned to Chris who was still weak after whatever happened, he did need help, and as a friend, I should help him.

"I'm fi- argh" Chris winced after putting all his weight on his feet.

"Wait what!?" Kyouya replied shocked, inputing the information.

There were a few chuckles from a few in the room. Kyouya actually had to help someone... Definetly not his style.

"Okay" I agreed to Dynamis' request and looked towards Kyouya.

"Lean on us pal" I tell Chris.

"Yeah, we got ya" Kyouya added as we aid Chris to his room.

I look towards the door, seeing Masamune and Toby helping Yuki.

I even saw Zeo walking with Tsubasa, just incase. That's the true friendship we all share, we all have each others backs.

We walked through corridors and walked into the bed rooms, which all had name plates for us all as we are all currently accommodated in the huge building for the time being.

The majority of Bladers shared rooms, and some preferred being on their own, so that's how it was. Chris, Dynamis and Kyouya all had separate rooms. Masamune and I share, I got the bed near the window, well, just because I called it and dived on it before Masamune.  
I let out a laugh, which confused Chris and Kyouya, but they seemed to shrug it off.

Anyway, back on topic, Ginga shared with Madoka, with Ginga not getting what most people suggested, is there something going on between them two? Who knows... Benkei shared with Yuki, and Toby and Zeo share too. Yu and Tithi are practically inseparable, so they paired up. And Tsubasa was by himself, who joined up with Kenta... And I think that's it, I don't think I forgot anyone.

I leave my thoughts and we have just reached Chris' room.

"I can handle it from here, you can go back" I tell Kyouya, who accepts and walks silently to his own room.

I help Chris onto the chair.

"Thanks" He said to me.

"No problem, you'd do the same for me" I replied, in which he nodded. "Night bud"

I closed the door and left him to his privacy and walked down the corridor and entered my own room and sat on the bedside.

I'm glad I told them about my past, I know I can trust them all, and it feels like a huge weight listed from my shoulders...

I needed that, now, I feel ready...

Ready to defeat Nemesis.

* * *

A/N: A happy chapter finally, the group had re joined, everyone knew about Kings past already, but I wanted to write it, it s just my view of what could happen, remember this is a story, and not all the details are true to the plot, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. The Friendships Combined

Tithi and The Final Battle

A/N: I did all of this in about a week, on my Iphone, with no spellcheck i've double checked, and triple checked but there will be problems with this story- grammar etc. Ive double checked but probably stuff I missed still in the story, so if you could specifically tell me what's wrong, that would be really appreciated, sorry for the long A/N on with the last chapter!

It seemed that Dynamis was the first to awake, and headed to the usual room they were meeting in, the one with two large sofas and a lot of space to walk around in, and one wall which was the outside of the building, complete glass to view the streets far below.

Dynamis sat down formally and awaited the others to arrive.

The door opened a few minutes after.

Dynamis turned to see who was entering.

"Good morning, blader of Autumn" Dynamis greeted.

"Oh, good morning Dynamis" Ginga said, greeting the other. "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thanks for asking" Dynamis responded. "Yourself?"

"Huh" Ginga added. "Yeah not bad"

"Your mind seems clouded, is it nemesis?" Dynamis asked curiously, looking towards the scarfed blader.

"Partly" Ginga informs. "If we need to fight, we need Chris and Yuki better, I'm really concerned"

"Yes so am I, they looked really hurt in their battle against Saturn..."

"Good morning, good morning!" A happy voice yelled.

They ran in and sat next to Dynamis, feet unable to reach the ground to he swung his feet.

It was the legendary blader of Venus, Tithi.

"Mornin' Tithi" Ginga said happily.

"Hey guys" Madoka greeted as she entered the room and sat next to Ginga.

"Hello" Dynamis replied. "I trust you slept well?" He added, with a small smirk on his face.

Tithi on looked all this, being completely confused at what Dynamis was hinting at.

Madoka just rolled her eyes lightly, not bothering to answer, she would lose this argument anyway.

"I was totally up before you" A voice yelled.

"No way buddy, I was ready before you even woke up" Another exclaimed.

Everyone knew who that was before they even entered the area.

King and Masamune Kadoya, the two friends that got on so well, even though they argued so much.

"Hey guys" Masamune said quickly, ending the argument and talking like nothing happened.

"Is Chris or Yuki up yet?" King wondered, thinking about his friends health.

"Does it look like they are here?" Masamune bluntly pointed out. "NO, so they clearly aren't up"

"Sorry for being a caring person!" King argued.

"Yeah, well next time do more than pointing out the obvious!" Masamune countered.

Everyone sweat dropped excluding the arguing duo.

"I can't believe they are friends" Tithi said with a surprised tone.

"Some people like to prove themselves I suppose, and that is what lead the legendary bladers to meet, from their experiences. How did you deal with your past, warrior of Venus" The temple guardian asked.

"My past?" Tithi repeated.

"That's right, we don't know how you were chosen by the star fragment, Tithi" Madoka noted.

"Erm.." Tithi responded nervously, looking at the ground, then trying to find his best friend for support, who wasn't currently here.. "Wait until Yu is here, then i'll tell everyone"

The three nodded, respecting his decision, and left the topic for later.

"What's with all the noise?" Kyouya asked as he walked in.

"Well..." Ginga laughed, nodding in the direction of Masamune and King.

"Hey you two, be quiet!" Kyouya shouted angrily.

"Reminds me of Dungeon Gym" Zeo noted, Toby laughing and nodding, agreeing with his friend.

After 30 minutes, Kenta, Benkei, Yu and Tsubasa had awoken and joined the others.

"Well" Tithi asked Ginga "What did you want to know?"

"We were curious of what may have happened to you to make Quetzalcoatl evolve"

"O-oh.. Well I.." Tithi stuttered nervously, looking at the ground, trying to blank out all the looks coming the young Bladers way.

"It's okay Tithi" Yu comforted, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "We are all friends here, even Yo yo is nice when it comes to past experiences, he reminisces all the times he has lost to Ginga and Pegasus" Yu laughed.

Kyouya just sighed sending an angry look in his direction. The summer blader also knew that if he shouted at Yu, they wouldn't receive information on Tithi, due to the extreme shyness outside of beyblade.

"It started when I was in my hometown, where Kyouya and Yu met me" Tithi explained. "I was a really good blader, and we would play all the time. An then things went bad, my life got worse as people began to not like me, and stopped playing with me anymore"

"Wow, that's similar to me" King added.

"And then when they stopped playing, I became lonely, and had no friends anymore"

"Really?" A muffled voice asked, seemingly behind the closed door.

The door opened.

"That seemed similar to me" The blader noted.

"Chris!" Multiple people exclaimed happily, glad true friend looked better.

"Oh, really?" Tithi asked, looking at King then Chris respectively.

"Yeah, I guess you do all have quite a but in common then" Ginga tells them.

"But then I ran away, I couldn't face it anymore, it's no fun being by yourself" Tithi exclaimed sadly.

"I get what you mean, beyblading alone isn't fun, I preferred it when I was in a team" Chris sympathised.

"But now it's all okay, we all tackled what happened to us, right Tithi, Chris?" King asked.

"No, not all of us..." Chris winced slightly. "Aguma is still angry about what happened to him"

"Not true" A deep voice appears, behind the door, opening to reveal...

"Aguma!" They all noted, shocked at his entrance.

He looked different without the stern expression on his face, he seemed more understanding than in the previous battle they had encountered him.

"I've noticed rage isn't the way I'm supposed to deal with my problems, and ill slowly come to understand how to move on from my past, and for now, I shall help you all fight who used me, and maybe this will calm my rage" Aguma explained.

"Sure thing, welcome aboard" Ginga said.

"It's not you I mainly need acceptance from..." Aguma replied. "Chris?"

"If you go to how you were before, ill never forgive you!" Chris responded harshly. "Don't try anything funny pal"

Chris turned and walked to the opposite side of the room and looked out the window and sighed.

"Hey Chr-" Ginga started, looking at the blader.

"Leave him Ginga" Kyouya interrupted, pulling the scarf wearing blader back, out of the way.

"This is Chris' problems, you won't be able to change anything about how he feels towards another person" Kyouya informed quickly, he was clearly trying to not sound concerned about the matter at hand.

"Kyouya, Chris is our friend, but we-" Ginga spoke, but again interrupted by the Spring blader.

"It's Chris who needs to accept him, you can't force that. No matter how  
many times someone told me I'm better than you, I'd still want my rematch, that's just how things work, it needs to be proven that Chris can trust Aguma"

The door opened and a figure stood in the door way, stunned.

"Mr. Aguma" The boy said happily. "Your here!"

"Hello, Yuki, isn't it?" Aguma asked.

"Yes, and since your here, are helping us?" Yuki asked expectantly.

"I believe we have a common enemy, you have my support". Aguma admitted.

Yuki was too happy to remember yesterday's events negatively, even after the hurt he received, he had done his duty and got Aguma to join the team, even if it was only while they fight the God of Destruction.

"Anyone up for some practice?" Madoka asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, we should get more practice in" Ginga added.

"Right, how about more practice with the cosmic thundersword!" King added.

"Alright then, who wants to lose to us!" They both exclaimed confidently, turning to the group.

A loud shaking rocked the building, as if all the earth itself was trembling under an ominous power, the windows started cracking and the sky became a dark purple.

Something was happening.

And it was big.

"Wha-what's going on!" Toby yelled.

"Lets go!" Tsubasa and Ginga instructed as they both headed to the main office in which Mr Hagane and Hikaru were currently located.

"Dad!" Ginga shouted, trying to allow his voice to be heard over the loud rumble. "What is happening?"

The rumbles died down and soon everything seemed normal.

That was until giant, dark clouds rolled in and a huge thunderstorm erupted from no-where, something was definety wrong, was it as they feared?

"It's time!" Dynamis answered as he looked towards the sky. "Nemesis has retuned, it's time to fight"

"No way!" Screamed Chris, who had a clear angry expression written on his face.

"I'm not fighting on the same side as him! Rage isn't on our team!" Te angry blader continued to show his disapproval.

"Chris, we understand..." Ginga answered. "But we-"

A loud scream interrupted Ginga.

"There are no buts involved, I will not help Zues' barrier if this is the team in fighting with, rage isn't something positive, nothing good will come from revenge!"

"Rage is a drive, not always a bad thing" Kyouya argues. " I was a legendary blader due to my power and blader spirit, not because of my past or being a descendant. And what got me here, you may ask?"

"Rage, revenge, the feeling of wanting to win, to finally defeat my rival, Ginga!"

"So.." Chris trailed off, not sure where this conversation led to.

"Anger isn't bad, if used in the right way" Kyouya explained. "For now, we battle, he isn't part of Zues' barrier, and as a blader of the four seasons, we needed to survive and grow, choose our own path in the world we currently find ourself, isn't that right, Dynamis!"

Dynamis slowly walked up to Chris. "He is right, my friend" Dynamis added. "You both have a common goal, a drive to defeat Nemesis, you have anger, for him using you, do you not. It's the same for Aguma, but you hide your anger, and he shows it, it's just the way you beyblade"

"It's... Just a beyblade style... He shows it, I hide it... Rage.." He muttered, absorbing in the information.

There were a few moments of silents, and then a huge strike I lightening crashed down, snapping everyone to attention on what was going on.

"We need to go, where is the location!" Dynamis asked Mr. Hagane.

"It seems to be in the centre of the pacific" The man informs the Jupiter blader.

"In the ocean?!" Yuki responded, surprised.

"That's the location of the Lost Kingdom of King Hades" Dynamis informed everyone. "That is the final battleground"

"Right, then we need to go!" Ginga repeated.

"And now, meet at the roof, two helicopters will take you there, Madoka in one, Tsubasa in the other, they will help locate the area." Hikaru decided, making a plan of action.

"Lets move, legends in one, the others with the second." Masamune announced, ready to fight.

"Chris and Yuki, hold on" Aguma announced.

All the Bladers were running out the door, apart from King, who heard what Aguma told them.

"Wait what, you can't be serious pal, we gotta go" King responded, turning back to the stopped trio.

"This battle will be tough, and ill need you to trust me" Aguma said, closing his eyes, waiting or a response.

"I'm just glad your helping us" Yuki answered, turning to the blader of Saturn. "We have a common goal, so I'm working hard to achieve what we want, a bright future"

"We are pretty similar, we spoke about this before you joined us dude" King added, walking into the conversation.

"Similar, you say?" Aguma questioned. "How is that?"

"I had people run away from me, as I was too strong. Chris had friends who abandoned him, and deserted him, even though he had trust in them"King notified . "And the society left you in China, am I right?"

Aguma looked down ad scrunched his fists.

Chris and Yuki were happy to take a few steps back, to avoid the bladers anger.

"Y-yes" Aguma said in a serious tone, the looking back up, making eye contact with the other three bladers.

"Tithi also was similar, but rather than physically abandoning the problem, like you and Mr. King, he wore a mask, to cover himself, you all had similar encounters, I will leave and catch the others, you should talk, but be quick about it" Yuki explained, then hurries to turn and run through the double doors and takes a left, heading for the stairwell and meeting the other legendary Bladers.

"I have nothing more to say, so ill leave you two to speak for yourself" King pats Chris' back as a sign of good luck and then runs to catch up to Yuki, exiting the room.

Chris also had nothing to say, so decided to remain silent, looking calmly forward in Aguma's direction.

"Chris" Aguma started. "I apologise for what happened, I regret that and will use anger in battle, I refuse to let my emotions get the better of me"

"And what if you can't control them, and start attacking randomly when the battle begins" Chris replied harshly.

"Then I will trust that you will defeat me, and then focus on Nemesis" Aguma replies quickly.

"But we need all nine of us, if we defeat you, it's automatically game over" Chris informed the blader.

Aguma's eyes widened slightly in realisation, if he got overwhelmed by his rage, his anger, the fate of the world would them shift completely...

And not for the better...

"Hmm" Aguma thought aloud. " I'll put my trust in you, to calm me if things start to go wrong"

Aguma looked Chris straight in the eye and had a serious glance.

"Alright then, ill do what I can" Chris said honestly, sighing in defeat.

"We should head out, they need us now" Chris noted quickly, turning to the door, waiting for Aguma to leave also.

The legendary blader of Saturn dashes out the door heading up the stairs with Chris shortly behind him, running up the stairs.

After half a dozen flights of stairs, they made it to the roof, to see the others waiting impatiently, some taping their feet or arms crossed, except Dynamis, King and Yuki, who were understanding what happened, and nodded in understanding, smiles present on both their faces.

"So, are we all ready!" Ginga exclaimed, his hand balled into a fist and punched the air in anticipation.

"You bet!" Kyouya said, pulling out his fang leone, pointing it towards the ocean.

"I've been waiting for this, I'm ready Mr. Ginga!" Yuki informed the Autumn blader and jumped to show his excited-ness.

"We will show them the power we all possess!" Aguma nodded, walking beside the others.

"Right, the Legendary Bladers are too powerful, lets show them the power of fighting for justice!" King shouted happily.

"The battle will be hard" Dynamis said softy. "But our will will overcome the darkness"

"We have beaten the past, it's now time to save the future" Added Chris, who had a smirk on his face and looked confident.

"We won't lose!" Tithi yelled. "Quetzalcoatl and the rest are too powerful to be beat!"

"Even if the power of the legendary bladers is too much for him, you have our support, striker and I will help too" Masamune cheered. "We are all number 1!"

"Right, I've trained hard to get here, I will fight hard!" Yu exclaimed, hi-fiving Tithi with pure joy and excitement.

"Me and Eagle will help too" Tsubasa added. "Our support will make winning a bit easier for the rest"

"It's all about the team work, am I right, Zeo?" Toby added, looking at his friend.

"Right, the friendship we all share will make it possible!" Zeo replied confidently.

"I've trained hard with my friend, Kyouya, I will fight with all I have to gain his respect, I'm ready! B-B-B-B-Bull!" Benkei shouted.

"I have let you guys down, as couldn't get Ryuga to join us, making only eight legendary Bladers, but that's still good enough, I know we can a do it!" Kenta encouraged.

They all had similar smiles, glad of everyone's support for each individual, even Aguma and Dynamis had sincere smiles on their faces.

"Well guys" Ginga concluded. "I remember meeting you all, maybe good times, and others, were not so good times. But all of you are here now, and I respect you for joining us and fighting for what's right, I want to say thanks to all of you, whose Bladers spirits shine brightly, and that bright light will overcome the darkness of the Black Sun, so everyone here, is definetly a friend, even Tithi and Aguma, who have recently joined us all, I will happily put 100% trust in you, because you are both my friends, and I'd easily say to anyone, that I'm glad to have fought by all if your side during this next battle"

And on that note, everyone headed into the copters after Ginga's heartfelt words.

They all knew they were friends...

And they could all finally trust each other, an call every member a friend.

And friends will always still together and face threats as a group.

Because the power if friendship conquers everything.

End.

A/N: The final chapter, tell me what needs improvement, or what I could add to the pasts of the legendary Bladers- Aguma, Chris or Tithi, I'm happy with Kings, but if not, tell me what to add to improve my writing!

Thanks for reading The Friendships Combined!


End file.
